onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awaikage/Chapter 834: Swimming with Sharks
After two color spreads in a row we finally continue the cover story. As expected, we get to see Hancock who seems to have decorated her palace a bit with an enlarged version of Luffy's new wanted poster. Nothing too exciting. Apparently we'll get another color spread next week so this series will be on hold once again. The chapter starts off with Sanji angsting over the bomb cuffs on his wrists. We also get a few panels of flashbacks of his "father" Zeff, which gives some contrast to the way his real family is treating him now. Then we move on the Brook and Pedro team who find out from a newspaper that it's actually spelled "Totto Land" Jinbe backed out from quitting after Big Mom brought out that roulette wheel. At least, that's the official story. What do you think went down between them? It seems like Pudding really was telling the truth, but she was unable to get to the beach with Sanji due all the people around her. Gotta wonder how she was planning on accomplishing that in the first place. Somehow the Big Mom Pirates have still managed to find out about the Straw Hats' actions and the members of the group. More hints about Pedro's mysterious past... Bege is happily married and has a son. How would've thought. Petz seems destined to surpass his father as a badass gang leader in the future if he already has a stubble as a baby. Pekoms's revenge seems to have failed as he's been captured and gets eliminated by Bege by getting shot and fed to sharks. His devil fruit shouldn't help him this time around since water is involved, but since this is One Piece... he'll almost definitely survive. I'm curious about what Pekoms said to Bege, though - he's underestimating Big Mom? Is Bege planning a coup-d'etat? Next, the star of this chapter: Caesar Clown. His reactions and acting are as top-class as ever. Apparently the research Big Mom commisioned from him was giantification, for the sake of her dream of being at the same eye level with all the races in the world. A pretty sweet dream.. if she's being completely honest. As we heard from Caesar way back in Punk Hazard though, giantification isn't magic and it's impossible to make a drug that would turn a normal person into a giant. So he made the decision that any rational person would make in that situation: Swindle funds from a Yonko and spend them on women and booze. Guess Pekoms isn't the only one "swimming with sharks", as now Caesar has two weeks to create the drug or else get turned into candy by Big Mom's eldest son Majin Boo Pero... Perospero(?) who ate the lick-lick fruit. Where do you think Oda is going with this Caesar storyline? Will he become an ally of the Straw Hats for this arc to escape the wrath of Big Mom? Finally, we move back to the seducing woods where Luffy has reunited with Sanjis, Puddings, Carrots, Choppers and Namis. Yeah.. seems like they're animals who were made to look like them, but was this Brulee's work or is there another devil fruit user nearby? All in all, I'd say this was a very good chapter. We got updates on pretty much every plotline. How would you rate this chapter? Women and booze Whole Cake Parfait throne Shark bait Mangafast This blog is much better than AoD's Category:Blog posts